


The Honey in the Trap

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	The Honey in the Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



"Ready?" The Doctor Called out?

"Ready to alert him, Doctor." Fitz said to him via walkie-talkie.

"Good boy, Leo." he said. "How about you, Phil. Are you alright?"

"I'm ready, but you're squeezing my neck a little too much." Phil responded.

"Oh, sorry." Eleven said as he loosened his grip on Phil. "Alright, Fitz. Go get him.

"Will do, sir." Fitz said as he started running frantically to set Ward up.

"WARD! WARD!" He started screaming. "COULSON'S IN TROUBLE! YOU WERE RIGHT AND WE WERE WRONG! COME ON, THE DOCTOR'S GOT HIM AS A HOSTAGE IN THE TARDIS!" He screamed as Ward followed with his gun ready.

"Coulson, are you alright?" He asked.

"Not one step further or your boss gets it." The Doctor faked as Ward started surveying.

"Listen you, I don't want any trouble. Just release Coulson and no one will get hurt." Ward started.

"NEVER!" Eleven shouted as he started aiming the gun at Phil's head. Then Ward stormed in as he released Phil and ran after him, then the TARDIS locked him in on its' own.

"What do we do now?" Fitz asked as Eleven and Phil ran out.

"Now we let the TARDIS do her work. We'll see if he breaks and then if it's successful, he'll be to a whole new self." The Doctor said as he started stroking the TARDIS's door. "Go on, work your magic and good luck, old girl."


End file.
